This invention relates to a technique of reproducing a configuration for a system that is to take over a server or a service in the event of failover, server integration, or the like.
It is very important for a business to continue providing services despite failures and disasters, and disaster recovery systems are known in the field of Information Technology (IT) systems. In a disaster recovery system, two sites, primary and secondary, which can exchange data with each other are prepared, and data of a service of the primary site is constantly backed up to the secondary site so that the service is kept provided after a disaster or the like on the secondary site.
The secondary site has to have the same server and network configuration as the primary site in order to resume the service after a failure or a disaster damages the primary site with the use of the data backed up to the secondary site (the secondary site is reconfigured to have the same configuration as the primary site). In a known method, the administrator of the secondary site sets, in advance, a configuration setting procedure in the form of script or the like, and the script is executed to reconfigure the secondary site as a recovery operation to start providing the service on the secondary site (see U.S. Pat. No. 6,636,988, for example).
The script contains server processor definitions, OS settings definitions, storage system definitions, network definitions, and the like that are manually set by the administrator in advance.